Whisked away
by 808wolfgirl
Summary: Everyone from D gray-man, Wizard101,Fairy tail and Soul Eater are whisked away to Percy's world! Will they ever get back? Will Black*Star stop annoying everyone? Find out in... Whisked away. (I'm bad at summary's and i don't own D. gray-Man,Fairy Tail,Hero's of olumpus,Soul Eater or Wizard 101)
1. Chapter 1

Hello random people of fan fiction,this is a Hero's Of Olumpus, -man,Soul Eater,Fairy tail and a Wizard101 story and yes,Jessica Starbreeze is MY wizard on Wizard101. Enjoy!

Jessica's POV

Jessica was in her castle,really bored.

"I'm so bored! Shouted the grandmaster conjurer. "Hmm..." she sighed. Just then a boy came in her castle and Jessica blinked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE,ALEX?!"

Alex.a pyromancer (also Jessicas ememy.) "Nice to see you too baka."

"Don't call me a idiot in Japanese,wait don't call me a idiot at all!"

"Make-Oh my star fish your disapearing!"

WHAT?! Jessica screamed and she looked at her hand. "Your also disapearing!"

A few minutes later they were gone.

* * *

Allen's POV.

Allen, Kanda, Lenalee and Levi were fighting some akuma. "Hey beansprout,get the two on the left."said Kanda. "Kanda,my name is allen and i'm not short". Replied Allen.

* * *

Whatever and why are you disapearing. Lenalee gasped. Levi just stood wide eyed in shock. Huh? AHHHHHH. He saaid looking down at my hand and he gasped. Were all disapearing!

Percy's POV

He and Annabeth walked in the wood's. What the heck? He said. One of the girl's had a bag of gem' walked up to one of the girl's, a brown haired girl,who had the gem's. Ugh... She groaned. Where am I? She asked. Um..in the middle of the woods. What? How did I get here? I was in my castle! Then a boy with blue hair woke up. WHERE AM I!? He shouted.

How is it so far? :)


	2. Chapter 2 (Warning i have writers block)

Me: Sorry for mistakes last time blame my laptop,Scarlet say the disclamers.

Scarlet Dark Heart: NO.

Me:Ok, Grace say them.

Grace:Don't want to.

Me:Grr,Jess-

Jessica Star Breeze: NOT A CHANCE!

Me: Kidd,Allen?

Both: NO.

Everyone: SAY IT YOURSELF

Me:Ok,DARK SIDE SAY THEM.

Dark Side: They said you do it.

Me: You are me

Dark side: No

Me:Yes

Dark side: No

Me:Yes

_5 Hours later_

Me:OH FINE!

Allen: HAHAHAHA

Kanda: What are you laughing about.

Allen: Can't spoil it.

Lavi: Why didn't I go to Percy's world?

Me: You have to tell Komui.

Lavi: Oh gee thanks.

Natsu: so are we going to just talk.

Me: No, oh and * sigh * I don't own anything,but Jessica star breeze is my wizard101 wizard. ENJOY!

Allens POV

Kanda kept yelling at everyone to tell him where he was,until the brown haired girl got up and slapped him.

* * *

_Does she have a death wish?_ Allen thought to himself,but Kanda wasn't paying attention. He was shocked that the girl was taller then him which made Allen start laughing his head off. "H-how old are you?' Kanda asked her. "12." Allen laughed more. Kanda just stood there,shocked.

A break.

Kanda: What the heck is that for?

Me: What:

Allen: The break.

Me:Huh? Oh I have writers block all of a sudden.

Everyone: O_O.

Me: What?

Everyone from Fairy Tail and Soul Eater: YOU DIDN'T SHOW US!

Me: Sor- WHAT IS SOME ONE FROM THE SEQULE DOING HERE?!

Firestar: Oh sorry i'll leave.

Me: Ok and tis chapters over,BYE.


	3. Chapter 3

Me:HEY PEOPLE...Jessica are you singing wake me up inside?!

Jessica:Maybe...

Me: STOP SINGING!

Jessica: Why?

Jessica:_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

Me:Cau-STOP.

Jessica: Oh fine.

Me:Any way I own nothing.

Percy's POV

"Uh..." Muttered Percy. He turned around and didn't see Annabeth but there was a note that said...

_Dear Percy,_

_I went back to camp half-blood._

_When they wake back up bring them to camp._

_Love, Annabeth._

When Percy read the note he face palmed and while he was reading the note the blue hair girl had woke up.

Kidd's POV

Kidd was dreaming about...

Wait for it.

Symmetry.

Everything and everyone was symmetrical. He thought it was so wonderful he didn't notice he was disapearing. No one noticed.

Black*Star: Hey why didn't the amazing Black*Star get to be in it yet?

Me:Cause i'm lazy and your dreams are boring. In fact all of your dreams are.

Everyone: HEY!

Me: It's the truth.

Grace: What do you dream about?

Me:Idea's,wolves,slapping wolf hunters,Kanda being shorter then my puppy...

Kanda:Why would you dream that?

Me:Oh and slapping Tyki.

Kanda:ANSWER!

Me:Does that make me crazy?!

Kanda: You know what i'll just ignore it.

Me:Good,let's continue.

Erza's POV

Erza was...

Wait for it.

Eating cake.

Yea eating cake. Strawberry cake.

On a train.

With Natsu,

Lucy,

Gray,

Happy

and

Wendy.

Cake.

Cake.

Cake.

…...

Cake.

"Erza,your cake is disapearing!' Said Lucy.

"WHAT!?" Erza shouted. And she looked down at her cake and herself and then her friends.

Your also disapearing!

It was true a moment later there were gone.

Me:_How can you..._

Jessica:NO FAIR! You said I coulden't sing it why are you?

Me:Because i'm the author.

Jessica:Meh...

Me: Any way BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything. And did you know Allen is played by a girl in Japanese apparently? And I have already decided on a sequel. I think I'll call it broken balance.

Jessica's POV

Jessica heard a noise and turned to see...

Her friends...

Jordan Shadow blade Storm wizard (Black hair,Green eyes)

Scarlet Dark heart Death wizard (Black hair,Purple eyes.)

Destiny Ruby heart Ice wizard (Sydney's sister,White hair, Blue eyes.)

Sydney Ruby heart Fire wizard (Destiny's sister Red hair,Blue eyes.)

Grace Life wizard (Green hair,Blue eyes.)

And herself was

Jessica Starbreeze Myth wizard.

"Scarlet,Jordan,Destiny,Sydney,Grace!" Said Jessica and she ran toward them.

"Jessica,where are we?" Asked grace.

"OK,just wait, who are you people?" Asked Percy,completely confused.

"Well,who are you asked the blue haired girl."

"I'm Percy Jackson" He replied.

"Well i'm Lenalee,He is Kanda and that's Allen." She said pointing two the two boys.

"I'm Jessica,said the brown haired girl." She put the gemstones in her pocket.

"And they are she said pointing toward her friends they are Scarlet,Jordan,Destiny,Sydney and Grace."

Really short right? Sorry.


End file.
